Song For Chloe
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca writes a song for Chloe telling her how she feels


"Chloe!"  
Chloe was sitting under a tree in the quad with her textbook on her lap when she heard her name being yelled. She looked up and saw Beca running toward her. The redhead chuckled and closed her book. Beca finally got to her and sat on the ground, trying to catch her breath.  
"Yes?" Chloe asked with a small smile.  
"Guess what," she said, still taking deep breaths.  
"What?"  
"Guess!" Beca smiled brightly.  
Chloe laughed, "Uh, I don't know, you aced an exam?"  
Beca's smile immediately faded, "You're really funny. No, I finished that song I've been writing."  
"Really?" the redhead asked, her smile becoming larger.  
Beca nodded, "I want you to be the first to hear it."  
Chloe's smile never faded talking to Beca. From the first time they met, she had always liked the brunette, and being in the Bellas together helped their friendship grow, but for Chloe, that wasn't the only thing that grew. Her feelings for the DJ had become almost unbearable, but she couldn't let her know that. She had no clue what her reaction would be.  
"So when are you going to let me hear it?"  
"Tonight at 6, my dorm? We could have dinner too... If you want," Beca suggested.  
Chloe smiled, "Sounds great. See you at six."  
Chloe grabbed her book from her lap and swung her backpack from next to her onto her shoulder as she stood. Beca watched the redhead walk away from her and sighed. She was just so perfect! Beca had to get her shit together before six. She had spent three, long months writing a song, not just any song though, a song to tell Chloe how she felt about her. Beca was a little scared to share the song but if anything she could just say it was a general love song... right?  
Beca stood up and headed back to her dorm to rehearse the lyrics and guitar chords with herself.

* * *

Beca sat, antsy on her bed, waiting for the knock on the door. It was 6:02, where was Chloe? Moments later there was a knock on the door and Beca jumped up to get it. She opened the door, expecting Chloe, but it was just the delivery kid from the Chinese food place. Beca sighed and paid the boy, closing the door after him. She put the bag of food on the desk and there was another knock on the door, this had to be Chloe. She opened the door and it was the delivery boy again.  
Beca sighed, "What?"  
"Uh... I'm Jay-"  
"I don't care, plus I'm really not interested," Beca spat out, closing the door in his face.  
He was a cute kid but Beca only had eyes for Chloe, especially tonight. Beca checked the time again, 6:07. The knock at the door made the brunette sigh. She got up and swung the door open. It was actually Chloe this time and she look scared.  
"You alright there?" the redhead asked.  
Beca laughed, "Yeah, the food delivery boy was trying to hit on me and I thought it was him again."  
"Oh... Okay then," Chloe said, walking into Beca's dorm.  
She sat down on Beca's bed and Beca sat down next to her. The two sat quiet for about a minute before Beca spoke up.  
"You wanna eat first?"  
"Sure."  
"I got you sesame chicken and pork fried rice."  
"My favorite," Chloe smiled.  
"I know," Beca laughed.  
"So, uhm, why wouldn't you tell me what your song was about?"  
"Well I guess I can tell you now, it's just a corny love song..."  
"You seemed pretty excited about this 'corny' love song," Chloe smirked.  
Beca shrugged and kept eating. Once Chloe and her was done she threw everything away and grabbed her guitar. Chloe sat on Beca's bed and Beca sat on the chair next to her desk. She cleared her throat and began.  
_"Been busy tryin' to figure you out and how you ever did without the love and all the questions; did she have the right intentions? No. So take a chance with me, I'm here so I can make you believe again in love that's true 'cause I'll be there, I'll be there for you. Woah oh oh oh woah. You don't have to search no more 'cause I'm the one you're lookin' for. Oh I'll be there; I'll be there for you. You just have to realize I'm not like those other girls 'cause I'll be there; I'll be there for you. Woah oh oh oh, woah. I'll be there I'll be there for you. Woah oh oh oh, woah. I'm gonna bring you back; bring you back now to a time that was right oh you never had to worry 'bout anything your heart desires. If you just ask then I'll supply it. I'll treat you right 'cause I'm your knight and you're my princess baby. Put your guard down be my lady. You don't have to search no more 'cause I'm the one you're lookin' for. Oh I'll be there; I'll be there for you. You just have to realize I'm not like those other girls 'cause I'll be there; I'll be there for you. Woah oh oh oh, woah. I'll be there; I'll be there for you. Woah oh oh oh, woah. Yeah I'll be there; I'll be there for you..."  
_"Beca..." Chloe started, standing up and taking the guitar from her.  
Chloe placed the guitar back on the stand and pulled Beca up. She placed her hands gently on Beca's cheeks, which were bright pink and warm.  
"I freaking love you Becs," she smiled pulling Beca in for a kiss.  
After a few moments Chloe pulled away, looking to see what Beca's reaction was.  
"Why'd you pull away?" the brunette asked.  
Chloe smiled, Beca pulling her back in for another kiss.  
When they finally pulled away Beca smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Review! & I literally have so many unfinished stories, some one-shots and a multi-chapter fic that I think you guys will enjoy :) The song used is not mine, its called Be There by Joseph Vincent


End file.
